


Team

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team

Clint doesn't work with a team.

He has been working solo for a long time.

Him and Natasha are partners.

But neither are used to working in a large team.

Same with Tony.

He is a solo hero,

Who does not know subtlety.

He does not play well with others.

Bruce prefers isolation.

Among the Avengers only Thor and Steve know to be a part of a larger team.

Both men have fought wars.

But the Avengers surprisingly make a good team.

The first battle was rough.

But later they all clicked as a team.

Especially Tony and Clint.

Clint became the teams eyes.

Tony the executor.

They learnt teamwork.

And they like being a part of a team.


End file.
